


Tiny dragons, big feelings.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [69]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Not Canon Compliant, empath greg, empathy feeling greg, sherlock and animals are a dangerous mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Dammit Sherlock, you could have gotten yourself killed.”“It's fine Greg. It was only a tiny dragon.”“Tiny! Sherlock, it's a Hungarian Horntail. The dangerous dragon out there!”-----Greg is going crazy with his friend's dangerous behavior, that seems to have gotten worse after losing his big brother Mycroft.





	Tiny dragons, big feelings.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/gifts).



> Yes, Mycroft is dead in this universe.

 

“Dammit Sherlock, you could have gotten yourself killed.”

 

“It's fine Greg. It was only a tiny dragon.”

 

“Tiny! Sherlock, it's a Hungarian Horntail. The dangerous dragon out there!”

 

Greg threw his arms in the air in frustration, seeing Sherlock's 'I'm bored, let's move on' expression. The man was brilliant with all types of spells, a genius even, but he had a lot to learn about self-preservation. Greg had heard horrible stories about Horntails, people barely making it out alive and here his friend was, trying to make a miniature version for his own.

 

“Why would you even try making a miniature dragon?”

 

“Greg.”

 

Sherlock shot him a 'don't be an idiot' look, rolling his eyes as he cleaned up his stuff. It was damn lucky Professor Neville hadn't noticed. The man was patient and kind but even he had his limits.

 

“Don't _Greg_ me, Sherlock. What would you even do with a mini dragon?”

 

“Carry it with me of course, train it to help me solve crimes. Oh please,” Sherlock huffed, closing his books forcefully, the last of the smoke clearly away as he looked at Greg with impatience. “Don't be so dull Lestrade! Dragons are very useful and caring creatures. Only barbarians don't know how to handle them.”

 

Sherlock turned around, swinging his bag over his shoulder, nearly hitting Greg with it as he stormed off.

 

“They are smarter than some humans, Lestrade. Just because we don't fully understand them doesn't mean we have to dismiss them as evil and lock them up!”

 

“Tell that to the people that died Sherlock.”

 

“I cannot feel compassion for idiots Lestrade.”

 

“Sherlock!” Greg finally caught up with that man, grabbing him by the elbow to make them stop. They got some curious looks from fellow students but Greg ignored it. It wasn't his problem people didn't understand Sherlock.

 

“Come on, let's talk in here.” Before the man could protest Greg dragged him into an empty classroom, closing the door behind him and securing it with magic. Sherlock had a habit of running away from conversations.

 

“I'm not apologizing for my statement Lestrade. Just because they are dead does not mean they weren't idiots.”

 

Sherlock dropped down on a chair, pout on his mouth and Greg let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. It was probably grey now, worrying about Sherlock had that effect on him and he took some careful breaths, trying to stop his heart from beating like mad.

 

“It's not about that Sherlock. Though it was rather cruel and unnecessary. No,” he held up a hand, giving Sherlock a firm glare and the man closed his mouth again, crossing his arms. “This is about you and your dangerous actions. Tiny or not, it's still a dragon. It can seriously hurt you, or someone else. Why would you risk that? I know you're brilliant but sometimes you act like a damn fool Sherlock. That time with the Runespoor-”

 

“Anderson shouldn't have run away like that!”

 

“The time you tried to raise a Crup and caused a fit when professor Neville found out.”

 

“It's a Russel terrier but cooler Lestrade!”

 

“You tried to pet a Wampus Cat and it almost bit your hand off Sherlock.”

 

Greg shouted, body warm as he remembered all the times Sherlock had gone out of his way to get himself into danger. Many of those times had been avoided because of Greg's sharp thinking but he wouldn't always be around. Thinking about Sherlock on his own made his stomach turn and it must have shown cause Sherlock was up and next to him in seconds, guiding him to a chair.

 

“Breath Lestrade, your hair is white. Like snow.”

 

“Dammit!”

 

“Not the worst look you've had.” Sherlock grinned but Greg couldn't smile back. Worry about Sherlock was still in the forefront of his mind and he rubbed his heart, closing his eyes as he focused on his breathing.

 

“You really need to stop doing that.”

 

“You need to stop trying to get yourself killed.”

 

“I didn't-”

 

“Sherlock, please,” Greg whispered, taking Sherlock's hand and holding it tightly, forcing himself to breathe in and out. He could feel Sherlock's worry with his own and he squeezed the man's hand, opening his eyes and giving a half arse smile.

 

“Are you... Okay?”

 

Sherlock whispered, taking out a handkerchief to wipe Greg's forehead, conjuring up a glass of water near Greg's side. It still amazed him, seeing Sherlock do wandless magic and he took the glass, giving a soft thank you before drinking half of it.

 

“I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't sleep very well and then it's hard to-”

 

“No.” Sherlock shook his head, eyes stormy-blue as they focused on him. It still made Greg's heart stop, being the focus of Sherlock's attention. “It's my fault. You're right. It was stupid.”

 

“It wasn't stupid. Just dangerous.” Greg sighed. He felt better but his body was weak, shivering from all the emotions. Sherlock let go of him and then Greg was wrapped in a thick blanket.

 

“You worry me, Sherlock. Sometimes I think you feel-” Greg stopped, biting his lip to try and swallow back the words but Sherlock had understood anyway. Losing his big brother had left a mark on Sherlock. Making him more restless. Less careful and level-headed.

“I'm not suicidal, Lestrade.”

 

Sherlock's voice is sharp, a hint of hurt in his stormy eyes but he's already speaking before Greg can say sorry.

 

“Besides, if I wanted to kill myself I can think of 15 ways that are more efficient then a miniature Horntail.”

 

“You've thought about it.”

 

The silence is enough of an answer and Greg feels his breath leave him as Sherlock stares him down. A world without Sherlock Holmes in it would be devastating. At least to Greg's world. He feels his body go cold, images coming up of Mycroft's funeral but instead the headstone has Sherlock's name on it. Before he can get too lost in his own head warm hands cup his face, Sherlock's blue/green eyes coming into focus and Greg realizes a tear has fallen as Sherlock wipes it away, eyes soft and compassionate.

 

“Why do you put up with me?” Sherlock whispered, eyes sad and Greg frowns, not understanding the question. Sherlock is his best friend, has been for a very long time. He's been there when his parents died when his sister was angry and lost. They've been through a lot, good and bad but he's never regretted knowing Sherlock.

 

“I cause you nothing but pain and worry. I'm sorry Greg. I would never- I like my life. I. I wouldn't leave you behind.”

 

Greg lets out a whimper of relief, the pain in his stomach and chest lessen as Sherlock keeps his hands on his face. He hears Sherlock's heartbeat, steady and strong and can't help but place a hand above it, needing to be sure.

 

“I don't know what I'd do if-”

 

“Shht. I'm not going anywhere.”

 

“But you always-” Greg stops, finding it hard to speak with Sherlock so close, watching in intently, searching inside his soul. A lot of people think it's a form of Dark Magic, Sherlock's ability to see what you're trying to hide but Greg knows it's just a combination of other skills, improved over time with practice and patience.

 

“I would never cause you that much pain. I know I can be careless, reckless even, but it's not some hidden deathwish. You have to believe that.”

 

Greg blinks, willing himself to keep it together as Sherlock looks at him, expression determined.

 

“You know, in amongst 7 billion people, there is someone like you. Just one.”

 

Greg smiles as he sees the frown form on Sherlock's face. Even a frown is adorable when it concerns Sherlock Holmes.

 

“That's why I put up with you. And you're also my friend.”

 

“Just a friend?”

 

Sherlock's hands move from Greg's face to rest on his shoulders, an eyebrow raised in question and Greg's cheeks go red. There is a tiny smirk on Sherlock's lips as his eyes go up, seeing the effect his question has on Greg's hair and Greg curses himself. It's probably a deep red now, or worse, pink and he gets up, shaking Sherlock's hands off him and creating some distance.

 

“Greg, don't-”

 

“Don't do that Sherlock. Don't deduce me! I'm not an experiment!”

 

“I didn't say you were.”

 

Sherlock moves forward fast, grabbing Greg by the arms and keeping him there, a light blush on his pale cheeks that contrast beautifully with the green of his school uniform.

 

“Stop acting like an idiot and observe Lestrade.”

 

“I don't- Stop calling me an idiot and stop with the observe bulls-”

 

His rant stops with Sherlock's cool lips on his, tentative but sure, the tip of a tongue teasing Greg's upper lip. It's so unexpected, so delicate and light that Sherlock's lips are almost gone by the time Greg reacts. He lets out a helpless moan, grabbing Sherlock by his robe to bring them together again, hearing the faint 'oh' before Greg is kissing back.

 

His body feels on fire, buzzing with excitement, hunger and a bit of fear as they kiss, exploring each other for what feels like hours. He sees Sherlock blink his eyes rapidly when they break apart, Greg catching his breath, feeling his lips tingle.

 

“Oh.”

 

“That's all I get? Oh.” Sherlock's voice is rough and shaking and it sents a thrill down Greg's stomach, stopping in his groin. The blush on Sherlock's cheeks his dark red, his eyes wide and dark blue, lips swollen and shining and Greg's not sure if he'll make it out alive.

 

“You look beautiful.”

 

The shy smile he gets in return almost knocks him off his chair, wanting to drag Sherlock to his room and kiss him all over again.

 

“Don't think your classmates would appreciate that very much.”

 

“I really don't care. Sherlock, you- Is this-”

 

Sherlock nods his head, some uncertainty in his eyes and Greg reaches out, taking Sherlock's hand in his, squeezing it tightly.

 

“Are you sure?” He can't help but ask. Sherlock has always been on another level than him, in everything from background to intellect to magical skills. It had been a shock and pleasant surprise to have Sherlock as a friend. To even be seen by him. He didn't much care about the Houses, trying to keep an open mind and give people a chance based on actions instead of rumors and prejudice. Still, the feeling of not being enough had always been a whisper in the back of his mind.

 

“Of course I'm sure. Don't tell me one kiss has made you lose the ability to think.”

“Being near you makes me lose the ability to think.”

 

The surprise, followed by shyness, is enough for Greg to tug at Sherlock's hand, making the man sit on his lap and kiss him again, a smile on his lips.

 

“Sherlock. Oh, Sherlock.”

 

It's all he can say, staring into Sherlock's eyes, seeing the love and care so clearly. It's foolish that he didn't see it sooner.

 

“I'm sorry about the Horntail. I just- I really think they could be useful for Auror work.”

 

“If they are, you will make it happen. You always do.” Greg smiled, seeing the delight on Sherlock's face and he wondered again why so many people claimed his friend was an 'emotionless robot only interested in creatures and Auror business'.

 

“But maybe you could ask help from the professors? They are rather smart you know.”

 

“Some of them. The rest are-”

 

“Idiots?” Greg smiled, shaking his head as he stroked Sherlock's cheek. “Compared to you we all are. Come on genius, class starts in about 5 minutes.”

 

“You want to go to class now?!”

 

“Not all of us can pass their exams just by reading the book Sherlock. Don't tell me one kiss has made it impossible for you to be separated from me?”

 

“Oh please.” Sherlock rolled his eyes, getting off Greg's lap with a little pout and Greg smiled. He extended his hand once he was up and Sherlock grabbed a firm hold of it.

 

“Are you sure you want to? I wouldn't be offended if you-”

 

“I'm not keeping you a secret Sherlock. Or us. I'm proud to be yours. Don't forget that.”

 

Sherlock nodded, blush still in place and Greg's squeezed his hand before they left the classroom, ready for their potions lesson.

 

The End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first try at Potterlock so any helpful commentary would be appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you soon!
> 
>  
> 
> PS, I'm gifting this to Janto321 cause she writes the most unusual stories sometimes and it has inspired me to be a bit braver and try new things, like Potterlock.


End file.
